Meaning of Love in A Cup of Coffee
by clarakyumin
Summary: Tahukah kamu makna sebuah kopi? Kopi dengan rasa manis dan pahit yang mengawali rasa hati yang berdebar-debar. Apakah anda tahu, hanya dengan secangkir kopi, sebuah benih cinta bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba diantara kalian yang mencicipinya./KYUMIN/GS/RnR please?


**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

******Meaning of Love in A Cup of Coffee**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam.**

**.**

**FF ini sudah pernah saya publish, tapi ngga tau kenapa hilang. T.T. **

**Don't like? Don't read ;)**

**.**

Sungmin pov~

"Sungmiiiiini. Meja nomor 2 sedang menunggu!" Ucap manajer tempat'ku bekerja sekarang ini.

"Baiklaah, tunggu sebentar." Aku keluar membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada 3 gelas yang berisi _Medium eggnog latte_, _Toffe nut latte_, dan _Nonfat latte, _sesuai pesanan pelanggan.

"Silahkan."Aku tersenyum pada pelanggan yang ada dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Sungmini. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sungmin atau Minnie. Aku masih SMA dan tinggal di kos-kosan dekat sekolaku sekarang. Pekerjaanku setiap hari adalah sekolah dan mencari nafkah untuk biaya uang sekolahku sendiri. Appa dan Ammaku sudah meninggal ketika umurku 11 tahun. Jadi, aku tinggal sebatang kara dan mencari nafkah sendiri.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, bekerja di sebuah kedai kafe' kecil tapi cukup untuk membiayai hidupku sehari-hari.

Hari ini aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya melayani tamu dan menyediakan kopi untuk orang-orang yang datang di kedai kecil ini.

"_Coffee hot chocolate_-nya satu" Lamunanku terhenti ketika seorang mahasiswi datang dan mendekati _counter_ kopi tempatku berada.

"A.. sebentar ya." Ucapku mencatat pesanannya di mesin kasir, kemudian mengambil gelas warna putih berukuran sedang berbahan kertas, menuliskan tanda HC di kotak kecil berlabel coklat dan menaruh gelas itu dekat rekan kerjaku yang lainnya. Dia mulai meracik kopi sedangkan aku kembali pada uang kembalian untuk sang pelanggan yang ada di depanku sekarang ini.

Setelah aku memberikan uang kembalian, dia berjalan pergi untuk mengambil pesanannya tadi di barista yang lainnya, lalu beranjak pergi.

Haaaah..inilah pekerjaanku sehari-hari. Semuanya selalu berulang, seperti takkan pernah habis.

Sudah jam 10 malam. 15 menit lagi jam jagaku sudah berakhir. Barista yang lain juga sudah membolos dari 1 jam yang . Seharusnya ada kenaikan gaji untukku karna sudah menjaga kedai kafe' ini sendirian.

'Kriing kring' Lonceng pintu berbunyi tanda seseorang masuk. Mungkin ini pelanggan terakhirku untuk malam ini.

"Selamat malam. Anda ingin memesan apa?"Ucapku tersenyum dan mulai mengecek mesin kasir.

"Pesan _nonfat latte_nya satu. Tapi tidak pakai es."Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Hampir 10 menit menyediakan pesanannya. Dan 'teeeet' bunyi jam alarmpun berbunyi. Berarti sudah saatnya aku pulang.

Aku membersihkan _counter_ kafe' dan pergi mematikan lampu sebelum keluar dari kafe' tersebut. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku mengecek semua keadaan kafe' , mengambil sweeterku dan mengunci pintunya.

'Bruuk'

"Kyaaaaa.."teriakku tertahan saat berbalik dan melihat seorang namja yang tak kukenal jatuh tepat di kakiku.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?" Ucapku agak takut.

"…"Dia tak menjawab apa-apa. Apakah dia mati? Omooo…apa yang harus kulakukan? Jangan-jangan nanti aku di tuduh pembunuh.

"ANDWAE!" Aku berteriak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hey! Bangunlah ajhussi. Aku mohon."Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya berharap dia bangun, ternyata dugaanku salah.

"Ck, kabur ah!" Ucapku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Tapi terhenti saat melihat pemuda yang ada di bawahku ini menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Masih hidup ya?"Ucapku kembali pada posisi semula. Merasa kasihan, aku mengangkatnya dan kembali membuka pintu kafe'. Membawanya masuk dan merawatnya hingga sadar. Mungkin akan lama, tapi apa boleh buat? Dia tidak mungkin aku tinggalkan sendiri di luar. Apalagi di luar sedang dingin karena musim dingin yang akan datang 3 hari lagi.

Aku menaruhnya di sofa dekat pintu hal yang ku tangkap saat dia berbaring di sofa tersebut. Dia 'tampan'. Sangat tampan.

Kulitnya yang putih, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap, bibirnya yang tipis, hidungnya yang mancung, semuanya seperti sangat sempurna. Tidak ada cela sedikitpun.

"Mungkin dia kedinginan. Lebih baik kubuatkan dia kopi." Ucapku lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku kembali dengan membawa _Coffee hot chocolate_. Kuletakkan kopi itu di meja dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dia belum bangun sampai sekarang. Mungkin memang harus ku tunggu.

Tak tersadar, aku tertidur dengan lelap dan mulai tidak memikirkan orang yang ada di sebelahku ini.

Esok paginya, aku terbangun dan sadar jika sekarang aku masih berada di kedai kafe'. Tersadar dengan kejadian kemarin, aku berbalik dan mendapatkan orang yang kemarin kutolong sudah tak ada di tempat. Kopi yang kemarin ku kasih juga sudah habis.

"Dasar tak tahu berterima kasih." Ucapku kesal. 'Hoaaaam' Aku menggaruk kepalaku dan menatap jam yang berada di tengah _counter_ kafe'.

Mataku membulat saat tahu sekarang jam berapa.

"Omoooo..apa yang kulakuan?" 25 menit lagi jam 8. Itu berarti aku terlambat ke sekolah. "Aiiish…ini semua karna namja ngga berperasaan itu. Untung dia kutolong kemarin. Kalo ngga dia bakalan membeku di ." Ucapku kesal.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Terpaksa aku membolos satu hari dan berdiam diri dirumah sampai jam kerjaku datang.

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahku sampai menemukan poster yang tertempel didinding. Aku mengamatinya dengan baik dan merasa pernah bertemu dengan orang yang ada di dalam poster tersebut.

Aku mengerutkan alis dan menatap dengan seksama seakan menganalisis semua kejadian yang pernah ku alami. Lalu mengangkat kedua bahuku seakan acuh-tak acuh dengan orang yang ada di poster tersebut.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku merebahkan diriku di kasur apuk kesayanganku. Melihat atap rapuh dan warna yang kecoklatan yang mulai keluar dari atap tersebut-mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama-. Menerawang namja yang kurawat kemarin dan tak tahu berterima kasih sedikitpun –membangunkanku sebagai tanda terima kasih saja tidak, apalagi mengucapkan selamat tinggal-.

Tak tahu karena rasa kesal atau memang aku yang kecapekan, sampai rasa ngantukpun menyerangku kembali dan hasilnya aku terlelap.

'Kreeek' Kututup pintu kamarku setelah merasa sudah siap untuk pergi ke tempat kerja dan menjalankan pekerjaanku seperti biasaya.

Perasaanku saja, atau memang benar. Aku merasa seperti sedang di ikuti seseorang. Setiap aku berjalan, muncul untaian langkah kaki yang ku yakini berasal dari arah belakang. Setiap berbalik ke belakang, langkah kaki itu lenyap seketika, dan muncul lagi setiap aku berbalik ke depan.

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Hari juga sudah mulai sore, itu berarti jam kerjaku sudah hamper tiba dan aku harus datang ke sana secepatnya.

'Tuk tuk tuk' Langkah kaki itu semaki cepat. Alhasil akupun berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Haaaah…hahh.."Dadaku terasa begitu berat ketika merasa telah aman. Nafasku tak bisa ku atur dengan cepat.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, 5 menit lagi pergantian jam kerja. Kupaksa diriku untuk berjalan dan membuka pintu.

'Kriing' Bunyi lonceng di atas pintu lagi.

_~Skip Time~_

Aku berjalan pulang seperti biasanya. Malam yang kulewati sendiri lagi. Tak tahu harus bersama dengan siapa. Tapi aku tetap mensyukuri hari-hari ini.

'Tuk tuk tuk' Suara itu berbunyi lagi. Keringat dinginku mulai menyeruak keluar saat membayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku jika orang itu macam-macam denganku.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, kian waktu kiat cepat. Sampai ada yang menarik tanganku.

"Kyaaaaa"Pekikku ketakutan.

"Hey nona! Diamlah! Kau ingin membuatku tuli huh?" Ucap orang yang tadi mengikutiku.

"Kau siapa? Kau mau apa dariku? Aku tak punya uang sepeserpun. Jadi aku mohon pergilah." Tak tersadar air bening yang sedari kutahan jatuh seketika membasahi pipiku.

"Hey! Sadarlah nona! Lihat aku!" Aku melihat kearahnya dengan takut, berharap tampangnya tak mengerikan seperti orang-orang jahat yang sering muncul di TV atau sinetron-sinetron yang pernah kunonton.

"Kau!"

_Tatapan itu._

Tatapan kasih sayang yang kudapatkan hanya dari dirimu seorang._ Berawal dari sebuah kopi hangat dan manis lalu beralih pada cinta yang hangat dan manis pula._

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Orang yang kemarin ku tolong sedang berada di depanku, sambil nyengir kuda memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Ucapku ketus padanya. Mengingat dia pergi tampa mengucapkan satu katapun.

"Hey! Kenapa kau begitu judes! Aku kira kau orang ramah tamah karna telah menolongku. Ternyata kau galak!" Ucapnya tanpa memikirkan orang yang dia ajak bicara sekarang ini tersinggung atau tidak.

"Apa yang kau katakana? Memangnya siapa yang tidak tahu diri karna pergi seenaknya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa?!" Ucapku menyindir.

"Aiiish..oke oke..mianhae. Tapi saat itu aku sedang ada urusan penting dan tidak boleh di tunda. Jadi…" Orang ini menggantungkan ucapannya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Apa?" Aku yang tak sabar dengan ucapannya, langsung menyambar dan berbicara ketus.

"Gomawo..Jeongmhal gomawo sudah merawatku waktu itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika aku masih berada di luar dan kau tak ada di sana." Dia tersenyum. Memperlihatkan senyumannya yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

Aku menatapnya dalam. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Ada apa dengan hati ini?

_Rasa yang baru saja kurasakan karna dirimu._

_Dirimu yang datang tiba-tiba membawa rasa lain yang tak pernah kucicipi di dunia ini._

_Apakah aku boleh tahu apa resepnya sehingga aku bisa menjadi seperti ini? Rasa yang kudapatkan melebihi rasa semua kopi yang pernah kurasakan_ _di dunia ini._

Setelah kejadian malam itu, aku menjadi dekat dengannya. Namja yang ku kenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan berumur 19 tahun. Baik dan ingin tahu segalanya. Namja yang membuatku jatuh cinta sehingga aku ingin lebih mengenalnya.

Kami saling terbuka satu sama lain. Tak ingin menutupi segala masalah dan kesulitan yang kami hadapi. Kami dekat, sangat dekat. Setiap hari mencicipi kopi kesukaan kami besama-sama dan membahas tentang isi dari kopi tersebut. Sungguh menyenangkan, bukan?

Sampai suatu saat dia merusaknya. Merusak semua kepercayaanku padanya.

Akhirnya, aku tahu identitas sebenarnya. Artis, pengusaha kaya. Mulai saat itu, aku berhenti mendekatinya, tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Tak ingin berbagi tawa dengannya lagi. Tapi satu yang tak ingin ku hilangkan dari diriku untuk dirinya. Kata sayang dan cinta.

Jujur, sebenci-bencinya diri ini padanya, semua rasa ini tak bisa kuhilang begitu saja.

Aku selalu menghindarinya, pergi dengan alasan yang tidak masuk di akal. Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku tak suka di bohongi, apalagi orang yang bohong padaku adalah orang yang selama ini kupercayai.

_Pernahkah kau sadar jika penyesalan datang dibelakang?_

_Di saat orang itu akan pergi, kau tak bisa mendekapnya, bahkan memelukpun tak rasa sesal itu datang menghampirimu tiba-tiba? Jika pernah, ayo ceritakan padaku, agar diri ini tak akan menyesal nantinya._

'Tok tok tok' Bunyi pintu kos-kosanku.

Semenjak kejadian itu aku sangat jarang keluar rumah. Kebanyakan waktuku kugunakan untuk belajar untuk menhadapi UAN nanti dan bekerja di kafe'.

Aku berdiri untuk membuka pintu. Tapi aku tak menyangka orang yang datang ternyata orang yang selama ini kuhindari. Kyu.

Selama ini aku berpikir tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah kuusir dengan kata-kata kasar dan memakinya 2 minggu yang lalu.

Aku langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Minnie, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku mohon." Ucapnya mengedor pintu.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Ucapku ketus dan bersandar pada pintu.

"Jebal Minnie. Sebentar saja." Kyu berhenti mengedor pintu. Sekarang suaranya jadi menghalus.

"Aku tak sudi bicara denganmu!" Ucapku tertahan. Tak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Sudah cukup semuanya.

"Oke. Baiklah. Aku ngga akan mengganggumu lagi. Tapi aku mohon untuk kali ini saja. Dengarkan permintaanku." Suara Kyu bergetar. Apakah dia menangis?

"Hari ini, mungkin hari ini hari terakhir kau mendengar suaraku. Aku…." Kyu menggantungkan kalimatnya "…Aku akan pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Malam ini, pukul 8, di bandara. Aku mohon datanglah, untuk sekedar mlihatku pergi. Aku janji setelah itu aku ngga akan mengganggumu lagi." Ucapnya.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari sini. Mungkin dia sudah pergi.

"Apa yang dia katakan barusan?" Kurasakan sekarang perutku menjadi sakit. "Dia ingin pergi?"

'Tes'

"Untuk apa aku menangis untuknya? Pabboya." Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Bagaimana diriku sekarang? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Dia akan pergi, orang yang ku cintai." Aku menyadari jika aku masih membutuhkannya. "Apa dia akan pergi jauh? Apa dia akan kembali? Hiks…bagaimana denganku? Apa kau melupakanku?" Aku duduk di lantai dan memeluk lututku.

Apakah memang ini jalan terbaik bagiku. Apakah aku harus merelakannya pergi? Apa aku akan baik-baik saja selama dia tak ada di sisiku lagi. Bagaimana ini?

Aku melirik jam alarm yang ada di samping tempat tidurku. 25 menit lagi. Dia akan pergi 25 menit lagi.

Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengambil sweeterku. Berlari pergi secepat mungkin. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus kulalui. Aku harus menemui Lee sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Aku memanggil taksi dan menyuruhnya untuk ke bandara dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku tak mau semuanya terlambat. Meski tak di balas, aku ingin dia tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya itu apa.

Aku melihat jam di cargo taksi. Aku mulai terisak melihatnya. Pukul 08.00. Bagaimana ini?

Beberapa menit kemuadian aku sampai di bandara. Membayar cargo taksi lalu turun. Memakai seluruh tenagaku.

Sampai di depan pintu bandara, aku mendengar suara gemuruh dari atas. Perasaanku mulai tak enak.

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ruang resepsionis. Perasaanku semakin hancur saat tahu pesawat yang tadi kulihat adalah pesawat tumpangan Kyu.

Sudah cukup! Semua terlambat! Tak ada yang bisa kusampaikan padanya. Perasaanku selama ini sia-sia.

Aku terduduk. Terdiam, tidak memperdulikan semua orang yang melihatku memberi tatapan jijik maupun iba.

"Aku harus bagaimana Kyu? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa kau pergi dan tidak menungguku? Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan pada perasaanku?" Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Mianhae…jeongmhal mianhae. ." Ucapku dan kembali terisak.

'Sraak' Tubuhku terasa berat. Aku melihat kebelakang untuk memastikan siapa yang memelukku.

"Cukup..sudah cukup. Hanya itu yang ingin kudengar darimu. Hanya kata itu saja agar aku tidak pergi. Aku tak perlu kata lain."

"Kyu?Bukankah kau.." Ucapku sambil menutup ketika meyadari Sesutu.

"Kau…kau membohongiku lagi? Dasar namja pabo!" Aku memukulnya dengan kesal.

"Kalau tidak memakai cara seperti ini, kau takkan mau mengatakannya, bukan? Jadi jangan salahkan aku karna membohongimu sampai seperti ini." Dia tersenyum jahil lalu membantuku berdiri.

"Ya! Jadi kau tahu semuanya selama ini? Semua perasaanku?" "Dasar namja pabo!" Aku memukul kepalanya keras.

"Ya.. ya! Jadi yeoja kasar sekali!" Dia memelukku dan tersenyum jahil.

"Mwo?" Ucapku menahan nafas karena sekarang jarak wajahku dengannya tinggal beberapa senti. Pasti sekarang mukaku sudah memerah.

"Saranghae~" Dia tersenyum menggoda. "Apa yang kau katakan? Ini tempat umum!" Ucapku melepas pelukannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah tadi ada seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya sambil menangis dan memohon agar orang yang di cintainya itu tidak pergi?"

"Ya! Berhentilah menggodaku!" Aku muak dengan godaannya.

"Dengan satu syarat." Dia mensejajarkan tinggi kami dan menatap mataku dalam. "Terimalah pernyataan cintaku tadi." Sambungnya.

Wajahku kembali memerah "Nado saranghae." Ucapku menunduk. Tak berani menatap matanya.

Dia mengangkat daguku dan kembali menatap mataku dalam. Menghapus jarak diantara kami.

'Chuup' Mengecup bibirku lembut. Dan kembali saling bertatapan. Dia memelukku kembali beberapa saat.

"Saranghae, jeongmhal saranghae." Ucapnya dalam dekapan kami sambil mengecup pucuk kepalaku lebut.

"Nadoo.." Balaskuu.

_Tahukah kamu?_

_Semua jenis kopi di dunia ini mengawali rasa cintamu pada seseorang._

_Setiap ada resep baru, maka cinta barupun akan muncul._

_Rasa manis, pahit, dingin, panas. Semuanya akan menjadi lambang dari perasaan hatimu sekarang ini._

_Hanya tergantung pada dirimu untuk mengawali dan mengakhirinya seperti apa._

_Jadi, pilihan kopimu hari ini apa?_

_The End~~_


End file.
